


Moonlit bedroom talks

by Lysandra_Livia



Series: They'll be okay (eventually) [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Insomnia, Marinette Dupain-Cheng Needs a Hug, and adrien will give it to her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2019-10-26
Packaged: 2021-01-03 22:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21186689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lysandra_Livia/pseuds/Lysandra_Livia
Summary: Still reeling after discovering Adrien's identity, Marinette realises a few things.The question however remains. What will Adrien think about these revelations?





	Moonlit bedroom talks

Marinette lay curled up on her side, Adrien's arm lying in the dip of her waist. Today had been full of revelations and she was still reeling.

Adrien, however, had taken it all in stride, he was so confident; more so now that he knew she was Ladybug. But here she was, curled up in bed with someone way too good for her.

Because he was, wasn't he. Adrien Agreste, perfect hair, perfect smile, body, lips, face. And his personality, he was so sweet and smart and funny. Even though he had every reason not to be. But no, someone decided to take that perfection and add to it. Because he wasn't just the perfect model, he had to be her kitty as well. Her wonderfully funny kitty, who was forever flirting, forever smiling, a laugh and a joke prepared for every moment. The boy who for the past few weeks had been the sole thing keeping her together; who always knew exactly what to say and when to say it. Her kind, selfless, brave Chaton.

It wasn't that she couldn't put the two together in her head; because she could. But it was a heartbreaking image for her. She struggled to believe she could deserve one of them on their own but together…

Marinette curled in tighter to herself, eyes heavy but sleep wasn't coming. She could feel the tears sliding down her face already; tears that dripped onto someone else's skin.

* * *

Adrien awoke to the sound of gentle sobs and the feeling of hot tears on his arm. His lady was facing away from him, her freckled shoulders shaking as she cried.

She was holding it in, he could tell, probably trying not to wake him. He sat up and reached for her water bottle. Feeling his movement Marinette sat up too, avoiding his gaze.

"M'Lady, do you want to talk yet?"

"No thank you, Chaton."

"Would you like some water, M'Lady?"

"Yes please, Chaton."

Adrien handed her the water bottle, letting her drain its contents before returning it to its rightful place. Then he turned back to her.

"M'Lady, I'm always going to be here if you need to talk."

Marinette didn't believe that, couldn't bear to believe that.

"No, you won't."

"What do you mean I won't, Bugaboo? I will never willingly leave your side."

Something inside of Marinette snapped, and the quiet sobs shook her whole body. Adrien gathered her into his arms letting her head rest against his.

"Oh my Darling, I swear I'll stay with you for however long you want me."

"Why would you say that?"

"Why? Really? Marinette, do you not see how wonderful you are?"

"I see how wonderful I am at stuffing up you mean."

"Mari! You don't stuff up any more than I do. And you're brilliant, how do you not see that?"

"Because I'm not! Not compared to you, or Alya, or Nino. You, you're just incredible at everything and Alya she can do anything she sets her mind too. But, me, I'm just a little girl failing to grow up, failing to be a superhero. I'm a failure, Adrien, admit it."

"Nope. You Marinette Dupain-Cheng are not allowed to say that from this moment forward. Because…" He leaned closer, trembling with emotion. "You are not a failure. I don't know what I'd do without you. Fucking hell, Bug. You make the sun feel brighter and the flowers look prettier, and I don't know how but my world is just better with you around. As for failing at growing up, you aren't. It might feel like it but Marinette you're amazing. You're much better than I am at super heroing. And, well I could go on about you all night."

"Adrien, let's just go back to sleep."

"No, I'm not letting you sleep until you believe that you're brilliant."

"Why, why do you care this much?"

"Because I love you." Adrien paused, breathing. "I love you so much it hurts sometimes, you make me smile so much my cheeks hurt and laugh until my belly hurts. You inspire me to be better, kinder, more generous. You're so talented." He said cradling her hands to his chest. "These little things can create so many beautiful things. And you're smart, so smart, you always know exactly what to do with your lucky charm. You're kind to everyone, and you give them all second chances even third chances when they shouldn't get them. You try to make everyone feel good about themselves and think of yourself last. Your selfless, and courageous, and smart, and talented, and funny. And, Marinette, I adore every inch of you.

Choking back a sob Marinette looked up at Adrien, tears welling in her blue eyes.

"Oh, fuck, shit, Bug. I didn't mean to make you cry. Shit, Bug, I'm so sorry."

Marinette shook her head at him.

"No don't apologise, they're happy tears I swear. I love you too."

"Do you finally agree with me then that you're amazing, Marinette."

"Not entirely but I'm sure I can be persuaded in the morning." She curled up into his shoulder.

"Of course, goodnight M'Lady." He said readjusting the two of them until she was curled half on top of him as he was lying down.

"Goodnight, Mon Minou." She said, a smile stretching across her lips in content.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm a newbie to writing so please let me know if you enjoyed this. Also please feel free to leave criticism I'd love to know what I could improve on.


End file.
